The Good&The Bad In Chad
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: When a evil and powercrazed Vampire, Also known as Chad Dylan Cooper, starts causing chaos and destruction where ever he goes it's a battle between his good and evil side. Which side will win? Will Sonny help the guy she loves or just simply walk away?
1. There Is No Excuse For This

"Chad?" Asked Miss Elliot as she turned around and noticed him standing in front of her.

"I expect you'll want to see me in your office." He replied giving her a swift smile.

"Was this all down to you?" She asked looking at the school full of chaos and destruction.

"I thought you'd enjoy a little chat with the fire alarm." Chad explained. He didn't really seem to care about his actions which weren't at all like him.

"There is no excuse for this sort of behaviour! Your suspended for a week, Now please leave the school premises and report to my office in-" Miss Elliot got cut off as chat walked over to her and put her in a trance.

Sonny slowly walked up behind him. "Chad." It was obvious she scared him considering how quickly he turned around.

"Oh, Sonny… I've been looking for you." As Chad slowly moved towards her she dug through her pockets and pulled out a pencil. "Get back or I'll…"

"Stake me with a blunt HP?" He asked snatching the pencil from her grasp and throwing it across the other side of the room. "I smell breather..."

"Chad, Please." Sonny leant against the wall slightly scared by the way he was acting.

"Oh, Is that the best you can do?" He chucked as he grabbed hold of her neck and tried to bite her but something was stopping him, Something inside of him and he pushed her away.

"Why didn't you-" She began as he tried to bite her again but the same thing happened he couldn't bite her. He pushed her away and ran off down the hall.

"Sonny…" Miss Elliot called as she finally woke up from the trance Chad put her in. "Can you make a start on this place please?" She asked walking off leaving Sonny in a corridor filled with mess.

"Place stay, Stay! It's not our Chad doing this… It's his reflection." Shouted Selena.

"His reflection is too dangerous, I can't reach him." Sonny said pacing her things.

"Yes you can." Argued Selena as she sat on a chair and looked at her nails.

"I cant defend myself against him." Shouted Sonny.

"The Chad we know is still in there but not for long." Sighed Selena.

"You all had such high expectations of what he should have been. Now you've got the Chad you all wanted, Deal with it." Sonny looked up.

"Sonny listen to me, He needs you more than anyone. Help him Sonny."

"It's too much." Sonny answered back as she put her jacket on.

"Give him the strength to fight you need to…" Selena wouldn't take this, She knew Sonny cared for him.

"Okay, Let me get this straight you want me to tell the strongest Vampire on Earth that I believe in his good side?" Sonny raised an eye brow.

"…Yup." As Sonny said that Selena kinda understood her point.

"Right, In you come class. Hope you've got you ingredients for today's lesson." Said Mr Allen as his classed walked in and took their seats.

"What's up with you?" Asked Sonny's friend Jemma as she sat down. "Has Chad had a hair cut? He looks… Kinda different." Jenna looked over at him as he stood next to the door.

"Ignore him." Sighed Sonny.

"Have you had a fight or something?" She looked at Chad who was waving at her and she waved back, He didn't smile… Just waved.

"You need breadcrumbs and of course… Garlic." Mr Allen held up some Garlic in his hand and Chad stared at it. "I heard that your suspended. Your not suppose to be here." Chad walked out of the room and down the hall as Mr Allen closed the class room door.

"So it's true. You actually have turned bad." Smirked Scarlett, His half sister. "Chucked out of Home Economics what's next? Not handing in your history assignment? Have you ever actually bitten anyone?" She chuckled.

"Don't push me." He looked at her and began walking the opposite way.

"You're still the same old Chad that cant stand the sight of blood." She shouted as he walked away.

Chad stood in a Art room holding a piece of charcoal making lines on a drawing as his Dad walked in.

"I think what you're doing is great… The chaos, violence and destruction. Although there is an inspector in school today." His Dad sighed.

"Oh, Good another breather to bite." Chad continued to concentrate on his work as his Dad chuckled.

"No seriously, Give it a rest until tomorrow morning. I think we owe it to Miss Elliot."

"Ah, The delightful Miss Elliot." Chad turned around to look at his Dad.

"You leave Miss Elliot alone!" He shouted.

Chad just laughed. "And why would I listen… To you?"

"I'm your father… Pick a fight with me boy and you will loose." Shouted Chad's Dad as Chad used his powers to pin him against the wall by the door. "Chad, I just think we need to be more sensible."

"We? There is no we. Alright?" Chad looked at him and let him go.

Chad leant against a locker as Sonny and Jenna walked down the corridor not really paying him any attention as they passed but he quickly stood in front of them using his unnatural Vampire speed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sonny looked at him.

"Actually, It was Jenna I was after." He moved towards her. "I wondered if you'd like to come round for lunch for a bite to eat."

She looked at Sonny who gave her a slight glare but Jenna brushed it off. "Yeah, Alright then." She looked at Sonny against and walked away.

"And that's supposed to make me jealous is it?" Sonny asked him.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" He looked down at her and then walked off.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be meeting up with Chad. He's dangerous, Jenna." Sonny told Jenna was she watched her apply lipstick in the girls toilets.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Sighed Sonny.

"Are you jealous!" Jenna stood up and walked into the toilet cubical and locked the door as Sonny waited outside. "I knew it."

"Jenna!" She sighed she noticed Jenna's drink on the side of the sink and got out some Garlic juice. "You're right, I still really like Chad." Sonny began as she poured the Garlic liquid into her drink. "And I thought he liked me to." She picked up the drink and shook it slightly. "Just promise me you wont go out with him."

"It's only lunch!" Shouted Jenna walking out of the cubical and noticing Sonny had gone. She washed her hands, quickly looked at herself in the mirror, picked up her drink and exited the toilet.


	2. He's Still In There, Isn't He

Chad slowly walked through his bedroom door when a net fell down on top of him and he was unable to get it off and his Dad and Selena watched him struggle.

"Quickly! The spray!" Shouted his Dad as Selena sprayed a strange gas in Chad's face which caused him to fall asleep. "Chad… Chad!" He noticed his son wake up. "And welcome back."

Chad woke up and found himself attached to a chair with rope. "Let me out or I'll…" Chad began moving about trying to free himself. He screamed and shouted but nothing seemed to work.

"Throw a wobbly?" Chuckled his Dad.

"Daddy. Help me, Please." Chad began to cry.

His Dad stared at him and pulled at sad face. "You don't think for a minute I'm going to be fooled by those crocodile tears."

Chad leant back in the chair and looked up. "Alright fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to do as you're as your father tells you."

"NEVER!" Shouted Chad.

"Until your 18 at which point I want equal partnership you and me fifty, fifty."

"Alright… Then let me go… Let me prove my loyalty to you." Smiled Chad.

"No, Don't!" Shouted Selena watching him untie Chad.

"Shut up Selena, What do you know about the trust me and Chad have?" Shouted his Dad.

"Clearly a lot more than you do." Sighed Chad twisting his Dad's arm, pushing him into the chair and tying him up.

"Selena! Do something!" Shouted his Dad.

Selena just stood still looking completely confused as Chad's eyes began to glow a different colour… He had put Selena in a trance. Chad signalled Selena to come forwards and she did, he then signalled her to put a Garlic necklace on his Dad, which she did.

"NO! Ahh!" Screamed his Dad.

Suddenly there was a noise of a door opening in the living room, and Chad smiled brightly. "Ooh, That'll be lunch!"

"Chad you can't leave me like this!" He shouted.

"See yaa!" Chad waved and slammed the door shut.

"I'LL DIE!"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCD EFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Jenna." Chad smiled as he walked downstairs.

"Hiya." She replied.

She looked around the room it was all dark and dismal. "So, What's on the menu?"

"Take a wild guess." Chad followed her around the room.

"Well it doesn't matter if you haven't cooked anything" She began digging through her handbag. "I've got a packed lunch here, We could share it…" Jenna smiled at him.

Chad picked up the lunch box and chucked it on the floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jenna looked confused.

"Hungrier than you'll ever know."

"Me too." Jenna paused a second, flipped her hair away from her neck and leaned towards him.

He sighed for a second and then began slowly leaning towards her neck. "GARLIC!" He shouted backing away from her.

"Sorry, I tried to cover it up." She sighed.

"GET OUT!" Chad shouted.

"But it wasn't my fault. I swear it was Sonny." Jenna cried.

"…Sonny!" There was a sudden look of anger that spread over his face and he immediately left the room.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCD EFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sonny followed Jenna down the corridor.

"No, But he's not the guy I thought he was."

"He's just going through some stuff deep down he's still a good person." Sonny tried to reason with her.

"Haha! I honestly think you're wasting your time with him." Jenna walked off down the hall.

"Yeah? Well I don't." Sonny mumbled.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCD EFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Chad turned around and noticed Scarlett holding a stake. He quickly knocked it out of her hands and stared at her. Sonny stood on the top row of stairs watching his every move. He raised his hand up and sent Scarlett flying into the court yard. She screamed as the sunlight burnt every inch of her body.

"What are you doing?" Sonny ran down the stairs. "Chad I'm here for you… I'll get you some blood you don't need to bite anyone."

"Oh I don't need to. I want to!" Chad moved closer to her.

"He's still in there isn't he? The real Chad." Sonny smiled.

"I'm the real Chad. I'm the powerful one, The one you love." Chad looked at her and grabbed her neck.

"I know you're in there. Be strong you're stronger than him I believe in you. I love you…" Sonny whispered in his ear as he backed away from her and fell to the floor.

Sonny watched as he cried in pain, she almost felt sorry for him after everything he's done to her she actually wanted to hug him tightly and tell him everything was going to be alright but she couldn't guarantee that. Not yet anyway. Suddenly second person fell out of him. His good side… The real Chad.

"Chad?" She looked at him as he rose to his feet and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Sonny… I am so sorry!" Chad whispered in her ear.

"I know, it wasn't you." Sonny smiled and pulled away from him.

"Scartlett!" Chad shouted as Sonny ran off. "Dad!" He quickly ran upstairs and the evil side of him followed.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCD EFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sonny walked out into the courtyard holding a red sheet over her head and headed over to where Scarlett was laying, she had smoke creating a thick cloud around her body.

"Sonny!" She shouted as Sonny helped her up and walked back inside with her.

"Your going to be fine, I promise." Sonny smiled.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCD EFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Chad ran into his bedroom, it was filled with smoke and a burning smell. He quickly walked over to his Dad. "Dad, Speak to me." He shook his Dad a few times. "Selena?" He clicked his fingers and Selena woke up.

"Chad!" She shouted.

"Selena…" Chad pointed at his Dad.

"Oh…" Selena coughed.

"Blood…" Whispered his Dad as Chad quickly got him a glass of blood and placed it to his lips and let him sip from it. It appeared that every sip he took restored his strength. "Turn on me again boy and I will personally lock you up in a sun bed."

"So you're alright then." Chad smiled.

"Haha! You're so weak." Chad's evil reflection chuckled in the corner of the room.


End file.
